


I hear you

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabe appears to be an ass, emotional h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You wanted to cheer Gabriel up with chocolate and funny hunting stories. But he didn’t seem to want to hear any of it, simply flirting with the pretty waitress, ignoring you.





	I hear you

Title: I hear you  
Pairing: Gabriel x female!Reader (if you squint)  
Word Count: ~800  
Warnings: emotional h/c, Gabe appears to be an ass  
Summary: You wanted to cheer Gabriel up with chocolate and funny hunting stories. But he didn’t seem to want to hear any of it, simply fliting with the pretty waitress, ignoring you.  
(A/n: Wrote this after coffee with my mum and brother. My mum interrupted me mid-sentence to start a conversation with me bro. Didn’t hurt at all, being interrupted while talking about the things you love.)  
…

"I was there and then - right after I…" You were wildly gesturing, telling Gabriel the story of your last hunt. With the apocalypse on its way it was rare that you found time to simply sit and catch up with your favourite trickster. You knew how much the approaching fight between his older brothers was getting to him and all you wanted to do was cheer him up with funny stories and overly sweet hot chocolate.  
However your story was interrupted by a waitress coming over to see if she could get you anything else. She was pretty, long blonde hair and a cheery smile and within a second she had Gabriel's full attention. His eyes were on her bright face as he asked her about her day while making her recommended some extra sweet cake. It seemed as if he had totally forgotten not only your conversation but you're entire presence. You sighed sipping silently on your cocoa, suddenly not even liking the sweetness anymore. Right now you'd prefer the bitter taste of some coffee.  
The conversation shifted from food and her day to the weather and small jokes. Yeah that woman wouldn't make much in tips today standing there and chatting up your friend and letting the obviously stressed other waitress cover the whole room alone. You felt redundant but there was no way of getting away without drawing attention to yourself. And no matter how much it annoyed you that Gabriel didn't even care enough to listen to you, you also didn't want to interrupt. You wanted him to feel better about himself and he seemed to enjoy her company quite a lot.  
Time went by slowly as you altered between staring into your cocoa and sipping on it. Your thoughts wandered back to your last hunt, you had quite enjoyed being out there and for once saving everyone. It was rare for a hunter to not lose someone and you were just a little proud how everything had turned out. Too bad your friend didn't share your enthusiasm.  
"Hey earth to (y/n)" Gabriel snapped a finger right in front of your face "I'm getting chocolate cake - Want some too?"  
"Nah I'm good" You shrugged, fake smiling at the waitress "The cocoa is more than enough sugar for me."  
She shrugged before she turned to Gabriel to wink at him. "One chocolate cake coming up"  
"Thanks, sugar" He smiled right back at her, his eyes even following her as she went to get the cake. Only when she disappeared behind the counter his focus shifted back at you.  
"You okay?" He asked "You never turn down cake"  
"I'm just not feeling it today" You replied picking up your cup to sip on it and hide you’re frown.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Actually I…" Before you had the chance to say it was fine the waitress returned with his cake. It looked extra sweet and chocolatey, for a moment you regretted not getting one.  
"Here you go" she interrupted you placing the cake right in front of him "even comes with a special" with a wink she places a napkin with a phone number scribbled on it next to the plate "I really have to get back to work but feel free to give me a ring later. I get off at five."  
"Sure thing, sugar" he smiled and pulled the napkin closer signalling her he very much liked the 'special'. Pretty blonde went back to work and Gabriel focused on his cake. He made a cute happy noise upon taking the first bite, the trickster really loved his sugar.  
"You sure don't want a bite, (y/n)?" he held the fork across the table offering you cake, but you shock your head.  
"Really not feeling it" you forced another smile "I think I'll be on my way soon anyway. Wouldn’t want to keep you from calling her."  
"I'm not calling" He shrugged folding the napkin and tucking it under the plate "not my type"  
"Oh okay" you were slightly confused, he just spent twenty minutes or so flirty with her to now totally ignore her. Sometimes angels didn’t make any sense.  
"She’s rude" Gabriel let out a small huff "you did notice she interrupted you, right? Twice. No apology. I'm out with a pretty girl and she hits on me and gives me her number. That napkin is so gonna go to that sleazy guy by the door."  
"You played her to get the number?"  
"Sweetheart I'm a trickster playing people is what I do" he winked at you "Now tell me about that hunt and for dad’s sake have some of that cake. You saved all those people you deserve it."  
So he actually did listen.  
"And don't look at me like that. What the hell is wrong with you that you believe there's anything in the world I'd rather do than hanging out with you? You’re the most badass hunter I know – And the one with the cutest gesticulation too."


End file.
